A day at the beach
by Densi-lover
Summary: Bella, Angela, Jessica, Mike and Eric is going to the beach at La push.. guess who they are meeting? our favorite werewolfs! Is Mike going to be jealous? and why is Jessica flirting with Quil? Read and find out! -Lame summary.. better story.. I promise *Heart*


**A/N: Hey everbody!**

**First of all, I'm only 14 years old and English is not my first language... I will try to make less mistakes in this story, so please write an reveiw and tell me what you guys think of my story :-) **

* * *

-Bella P.o.v-

I hadn't talked to Edward in 2 month now... I still hadn't got over the fact that he had cheated on me!

His family and him had been going on a trip to the clan in Denver and he apparently were falling in love with Tanya! His family came back to Forkes but he stayed in Denver... I still talk with the rest of his family, but it was so humiliated that he left me for somebody else and didnt even had the guts to come back and break up with me face to face!

"Bella! Stop daydreaming and come on, we were goin to the beach!" Jessica yelled and stepped into mike's car

"I'm comming!" I yelled and took my backpack, and got into Eric's car.. sat next to Angela

The car drive were quiet and a little akward, it was just Angela, Eric and me in the car.

"So, Bella... you knew someone in La Push right?" Eric asked

"Yeah some of my best friends live in La push" I answerd

"Oh.. Cool" Eric said back and that was like the conversation

* * *

"Oh! I love the beach!" Jessica said while Angela and Jessica were laying and getting a tan.. Big surpirse the sun were actually shining!

"Yeah, the beach is so nice.. but a little hot right?" I asked and took a sip of water

"Well maybe thats because you are wering a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.. take it off!" Jessica said and yelled by the last part.. all the boys looked at us now

"Take it off!"

"Take it off" The girls started yelling and I laughed

"Fine.. okay Fine! I'll do it" I said and started taking my jeans of, then my shirt and showed my beautiful red bikini

"Wow, Bella you are hot!" Angela said and we all laughed

"Hot, hot, hottie!" I heard a male voice yell and some guys whisle.. I turned around and saw Quil, Embry, Seth and of cause Jake!

"Hi, Guys!" I yelled and ran towards them.. Jessica, Angela, Mike and Eric looked choked at me.

Jake was the first i hugged, he lifted me up from the ground and spun me around a couple of times

"Where the hell have you been, Loca?" Jake yelled and put me down, i quickly hugged the other boys

"Well you all know Edward right?" I asked and walked back to my space, where the girls still lay

"Well, duh!" Quil answerd and they all sat down, nect ti my towel

"Well.. Long story short.. He cheated on me.. left me and now he live in Denver with his girlfriend Tanya!" I said and made fun of her name

"Damn, girl.. and you survived?" Quil said and Embry smacked the back of his head

"Thank you Embry!" I said

"Oh, sweetie, are you okay?" Seth said and took my hand

"Yeah.. I'll survive" I said and stuck my tounge out at Quil, he just blow a kiss at me and I rolled my eyes

"Ohm.. Bella, who is your friends?" Eric ansked and Eric and Mike sat down at Jessicas and Angelas towels, i turned around and lay back, so my back was at Jakes chest, he just took his arms and wrapped them around me... He made small cirkels on my hip.

"This is Embry, Quil, Seth and Jacob... Guys this is Mike, Jessica, Eric and Angela" I said and they said there Hey's

"So Jacob, where so you know bella from?" Jessica said

"We have known each other since we were little kids.. our dads are best friends" Jake said

"So are you her boyfriend?" Angela asked

"He wished" Seth said and the boys laughed

"Seth! you are surpose to be the the sensetive one!" I said

"Hey girl!" Embry said "What about me?"

"Awww... you know i love you" I said and he winked

"But to answer the question.. No, we are just friends" I answerd

* * *

"Hey guys... Wow damn Bella!" Paul said when he came over to us

"Well thanks Paul" I said

"You more than welcome Babe" He said and I rolled my eyes again

"I wanna go cliff-diving... Anyone who wanna save my life afterwards?" I asked and the boys laughed

"Cliff-diving?" Mike asked

"Yeah, you jump out form the cliff over there.. totally scary but the best rush ever!" I said

"You have jumped from that cliff?" Angela asked "Are you trying to kill youself?"

"No.. I just wanted to try it" I said

"Really, that was the wildest rush? What about the Bikes?" Jake asked

"What bikes?" Mike asked again

"Jake fixed some bikes and teached me how to ride one.. but it didn't turn out quite well" I answerd

"Damn girl.. you have a more wild side to you than I knew" Jessica said

"Yeah.. she's awesome!" Jake asid and kissed my cheek.. I blushed

"Hey I'm hungry, do you guys wanna come with us out eating ice cream?" Eric asked

"Sure" The boys said...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Should I continue?**

**Please write ideas.. even as an reveiw or as an PM...**

**I would love to hear from ya'all **


End file.
